ThankYou Kakashi
by DracoSheikahCharaJutsu
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are waiting for Kakashi-Sensei to arrive at their team meeting/training session. Once again he is running really late, and the pair of boys challenges each other to a pick-up line contest. SasukeXNaruto


**Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are waiting for Kakashi-Sensei to arrive at their team meeting/training session. Once again he is running really late, and the pair of boys challenges each other to a pick-up line contest. SasukeXNaruto**

"Ehh…." Naruto whined childishly causing Sasuke to roll his eyes. "Why is he so late?"

"He's probably trying to pick up some girl…" Sasuke said leaning all his weight on one leg.

"Or boy…" Sakura said sticking her tongue out.

"Something Naruto could never do." Sasuke taunted leaning towards Naruto raising his eyebrows.

"I could make you want me without even trying, dobe." Naruto said smugly, closing his eyes as he stretched his limbs.

"No you could baka, but I could easily make you want me." Sasuke said, not hiding a smirk.

"I accept you challenge." Naruto said holding out his hand. Sasuke smirked glad to finally see a challenge from the blonde. Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his chest. He tilted Naruto's chin towards his face. Naruto held back a blush barely, wondering what Sasuke was doing.

"I dropped something." Sasuke purred at Naruto, causing Naruto's eyelids to almost close, Naruto shook his mind slightly before replying.

"What?" Naruto asked, clearly in a daze. Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto, his lips brushing his ear; causing the blond to shiver.

"Your jaw." Sasuke said as he began to strut away. Sakura's eyes widened and she decided then that she would always be a yaoi fangirl. Naruto's mouth fell open at this and he stood there like an idiot for a minute before he spoke.

"What the hell? How'd he do that?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!I'D TAP THAT!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

The local club was holding a special dancing night, men got in free. So naturally everyone went, even the girls because sense the guys got in free, there was going be more of them. Naruto had changed and was wearing a skin tight orange shirt, with a cat collar. He was also wearing low rise jeans that showed some of his lean chest. He found Sasuke easily as he entered the club; he was surrounded by girls on a couch, naturally. He looked bored as hell, so Naruto decided to spice things up a bit. He stealthily made his way behind Sasuke, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"My friends bet me I wouldn't be able to get near the most attractive man at this bar; you wanna buy some drinks with their money?" Naruto whispered into the Uchiha's neck. Sasuke was very thankful Naruto couldn't see his expression, his eyes closed, holding back a moan at the sound of the blond's husky voice. Sasuke finally got his smirk on, and turned to face Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke was all he could say as he got a good look at Naruto. He didn't feel embarrassed about the fact he was staring, because Naruto was too engrossed in looking at the Uchiha in front of him. He was wearing a tight, short sleeved turtle neck that was cut short. His pants were inches below his shirt, showing his creamy skin underneath.

They both finally got out of their daze and they made their way to the bar. Naruto sat down on the last remaining seat, and Sasuke stood closely to the Uzumaki, trying to think of what he should do next. Naruto saw his expression and immediately thought something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked pulling the Uchiha closer to him so he could be heard over the music. Sasuke sighed, and then spoke.

"I guess I just don't feel myself today…" Sasuke said leaning his head on top of Naruto's. Suddenly Naruto jerked as he felt cold hands on his spine. "Can I feel you?" Naruto couldn't hold a blush back this time. Because of the fact everyone was staring or because Sasuke was being so intimate and he kind of liked it. Probably the latter. Naruto quickly recovered and looked at the black haired boy that was on his lips. He bit his lip trying not to moan as the nimble fingers went up the back of his shirt.

"I like those pants." Naruto said plainly causing Sasuke's eyebrows to rise, not exactly what he wanted, but a topic-change meant that Naruto was getting nervous. "Can I test the zipper?" Or not. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips just as Naruto's hand ghosted over the length in his pants, both of their movement's caused the latter to moan. As soon as they heard each other they stopped immediately.

"YOU WANT ME!" They both cried at the same time. They shook their heads at one another. "No I don't, you do!" They cried pointed at each other. Sakura laughed from beside them, causing both of them to jump. When had she got there?

"You both want each other okay?" She said and they both opened there mouths to argue but Sakura held up here hand. "Carry on, this was just getting good." They both looked at her for a moment before looking at each other, then her again. Suddenly the boy shrugged and Sasuke attached his lips to the boy underneath him. Naruto and Sasuke both willingly moaned into the kiss, Naruto rolling his hips as Sasuke began to pull away, causing them both to gasp loudly. They made out for a few minutes, completely ignoring the cat call and shouts of 'GET A ROOM' followed by a group of yaoi fans screaming 'FUCK OFF BITCHES! THIS IS GETTING GOOD!' They pulled apart and several cheers could be heard followed by some awwws. Naruto shoved Sasuke of off his lap slowly, pulling him out onto the dance floor. They dirty danced until a slow song came on. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and the latter wrapped his arms around the black haired boy, getting as close as humanly possible. Naruto lifted his head off of his new lover's shoulder and attached their lips in a slow mind-blowing kiss. As Naruto pulled away Sasuke muttered something. Naruto didn't hear.

"What?" Naruto asked, leaning his ear towards the Uchiha. Sasuke grinned and hugged the blond.

"I said 'We better thank Kakashi for being late.'"

**I had this random story idea when my language arts teacher was nagging on about how to write poetry… Just don't ask…**

**Im still taking one-shot requests and I think im going to take full-length story requests. Just tell me the pairing and a short summary ^^**

**Review if you'd be one of the yaoi fangirls. ^^ Or if your thankful Kakashi was late =P**


End file.
